The forbidden wish
by Forbidden Zone
Summary: Grell Sutcliff had just one desire, one burning wish that unfortunately was also an impossible wish. How-ever what would happen if Grell was offered his grantest desire? And what would the price be as he succumbs and becomes.. something else. Rated M for sexual content, this IS a errotic story with dark themes and torture, do not read if you are unprepaired.
1. Your grandest desire

Grell sighed deeply as he entered the cold wet cave, really this was bloody ridicules, the only good thing about this case was that it had made even Will extremely distressed and embarrassed.

Grell couldn't help but smirk by the memory of the always so neat executive shinigami that flustered, blushing as he tried to hide it while pushing up his glasses. As the memory played through Grells mind he licked his lips. Oh Will, will you ever be mine darling?

The shinigami never made mistakes? Pfff, well this sure was a blunder on the record!

Deep in the cave Grell was moving into, was a creature, whom had had been supposed to die several days ago.

Had this just been an ordinary human it had been a no brainer, but in here lived a siren, the last of her kind, incredible old and should have been dead several days ago.

Apparently her power over men had been so strong that she had actually successfully managed to bargain for her life to all the shinigamis send in here, using her female charm or what ever.

The mere thought made Grell deadly jalouse beyond reason, god he wished that _he _could be the woman turning every mans head! That sure would be the greatest.

Well that bitch was going to get it for screwing around with all of Grells lovelies in the realm.

Lifting his chainsaw death Scythe over his shoulder Grell hissed as he stepping in, his long red coat and hair billowing behind him as his high heels echoed in the hall way.

Until at last there he saw her, a slim naked womanly figure sitting with the back to him on a stone, her skin pearly white, her hair glittering like snowy crystals falling down, her naked back fully showing her petite yet lust full features even from behind.

Grell snorted. "Miss Silvana, I believe you are late for an appointment." He commented.

Slowly the woman turned her head and revealed a pair of deep blue eyes looking like the ocean itself as she looked up at him blinking with her big eye lashes. "I suppose." She whispered in a little voice, though even as she spoke it sounded like a song, then she looked down letting a little tear fall down her cheek.

Grell sighed impatiently. "You can might as well drop the act Miss Silvanna, I'm not falling for that." He told.

Slowly Silvanna turned to him looking up, revealing her entire frontal nude where everything was as pearly white as her hair making her look like a spirit from another world. "I don't know what you mean." She whispered looking up at him with misty watery eyes, even her tears were shining like small jewels. "Mr. Shinigami, I'm just scared. Is that so wrong?" she asked. "Please just hold me before you do your deed, and then make it quick." She asked in a whisper reaching for him.

"Nice try." Grell smirked holding a hand in outstretched arm towards her forehead. "But I'm not like my fellow shinigami." He told.

The sirene blinked as she looked up at him, it seemed like she slowly realised. "What.. What are you?" she asked. "Any man should have succumbed by now."

"I'm not a man." Grell smirked looking down at her. "I'm a lady."

The sirene gasped as she fell back down on the ground. "That.. That's impossible." She swallowed. "All shinigamis are created as men, that's how sirens could stay practically immortal."

"Apparently I am the exception." Grell grinned as he lifted the chainsaw. "Aw, you don't need to look like that, it's quite painless I promise. And really I'm just doing my job." He told. "have you any idea what would happen to the balance of the world if everyone got to life for ever?" he asked.

Silvanna sniffed as she crawled back looking up at him. "It really is true, your soul is female! Otherwise this would not be possible."

That made Grell halt as he lowered his death scythe. "Miss Silvanna, I still have a job to do, but I need to thank you for that." He told, now suddenly in a gentle smile. "It's true, inside of this male looking exterior there is a woman trapped, but I am powerless to change that. What hurts me the most is when people call me a liar, a man even though I'm not. Now I'm actually sad we have to part ways so soon."

Silvanna nodded. "Had we met earlier, we could have been friends. My last hundred years alone on this earth has been lonely." She admitted then sighed. "Please, do your deed." She asked. "In a way, I am happy this could be done by the hand of a woman, men has never been to kind to me, because of my powers, only women can see me as a person."

Grell nodded. "Be still." He asked. "It'll be over in a moment." He told lifting his death scythe, and then forced it into Silvannas chest opening up for her records that fell out, longer than ordinary human records as she was far older.

Grell took out the container as he looked at the images, looked at Silvannas long life from when she had been born among a lot of sirens, tempted sailors to drown in the ocean with her song, seeing her sisters die off one by one.. an entire life time did Grell reviewed in a matter of minutes and then he closed the case. His job was finished.

"Well I never." A voice sounded behind Grell making the shinigami twirl around.

"How the hell did you sneak up on me?" Grell hissed at the woman voice talking to him. "Who are you?"

"Question is my darling, who are you?" The voice asking. "A female shinigami whom just happens to be trapped because all shinigamis are created as male, who would have thought." She commented, and then she suddenly appeared, an mature yet incredible beautiful woman with long black hair, red eyes, a perfect body, red lips, a tiny little black dress, sitting with her legs across.

"I should have known, a demon." Grell exhaled. "No one else would be able to sneak up on a shinigami, and you are not even one of those whom are my type." He muttered disappointed.

"Yes I heard you are more into raven types." The demon commented leaning over which almost made her boobs spill out off that tiny little dress of hers.

"What do you want?" Grell asked. "I'm quite busy."

"What do I want?" The female demon asked. "I think the question is, what do you want?" she asked.

Grell lifted an eyebrow. "What do I want?" he asked. "Are you seriously trying to make a contract with me? How stupid do you think I am?" he asked.

"No no, not a contract darling!" The female demon told. "Merely an offer, I can give you this!" she told holding up a little vial.

"Why would I want that?" Grell asked.

"Well I thought, since you just took the life of the very last siren, this is the last viral of siren essence in the world." The demon commented. "Mix that essence with an angel tear, do you realise what you get?" she asked.

"No." Grell commented. "That would be demon territory wouldn't it?" he asked.

"Really miss Shinigami, can't you figure?" The demon asked holding forward the vial. "I even already mixed it for you! The beauty of a siren and the ability to change like an angel! Anyone whom drink this conjecture would gain the ability to turn any mans head… as a woman." She whispered.

That made Grells mouth drop open. "Wha-what?" he stammered. "Are you telling me that.. that drinking that would turn a person into a.. a woman?" he asked.

"Absolutely." The demon smirked. "I used it myself a few hundred years ago, I wanted to twist the heads of men like only a woman could. Which is why I want to share with you, I can see it in your eyes! You are like I was back then, a woman trapped inside of a man. Oh it pains me to see another suffer eternity like that, I just want to share with my one true sister!"

"Demons don't feel emotions of attachment, it can't be that easy." Grell stated with squinted eyes. "People might call me an idiot, but I am not _that_ big of an idiot."

"Don't you want it?" the female demon asked.

"You have _NO_ idea how much I want it!" Grell hissed. "I want it so bad, that you shaking that in front of my face is TORTURE! I should kill you for that!" he hissed.

Then suddenly she was right in front of Grell, her smiling face inches from his that squinted eyes at her. "Don't be such a spoil sport like all the other shinigamis, be like a demon, take the thing you want."

Grells eyes moved to the little vial right in front of his face, he swallowed and then reached up taking it.

"Good girl." The female demon smirked, and then she was gone.

Grell hissed but felt how he held the little vial in his hand… god he wanted to try it.. he wanted it so bad.

So bad that it was sheer torture to his soul.

* * *

><p>A few hours after Grell was finally home, but rest would not come to him… he could not sit still, not stand still, not eat.. his body was itching.<p>

And all the time was that damn vial laying there so innocently on the table, tempting him with its gentle glow welcoming him to take it.

"ARGHHH!" Grell yelled grabbing his long crimson red hair then grabbed the vial looking at it in his hand, one thing was obvious, he would not get a moments rest before he either drank it or smashed it to the ground so the contents could never be retrieved.

For Christ sake he wanted this to be real! So bad! But you couldn't trust a demon, demons always had ulterior motivations that simply was how they functioned, then he yelled out loud. "WELL FINE!" he yelled. "If I die at least I died taking what I truly want!" he hissed, then blinked..

Deep down he had taken the decision already back at that cave.. there was no way he wasn't going to at least try, there hadn't gone a day by Grell hadn't dreamed of this.

He had done what he could, oh god he had! Kept himself pretty and ladylike, which took much more afford that one should think.

But still it wasn't enough, still people wouldn't accept him for what he was.. a lady.

Grell looked at his own mirror reflection.

He was not a bad looking man, in fact he took a lot of pride in his own looks, if he were to encounter another man looking like himself, he would be all over it.

Looking at the bottle in his hand Grell weighed his options… then sighed, really this was ridicules, he had gone so far for this, already taken the decision, and now he would hesitate?

If this really worked.. it didn't sound like there was any turning back at all, it would be a one way trip with no chance of cancellation mid way through.

What would it be like, to have the body of a woman? Would he finally be at rest, with mind and body now finally matching.. or was he just digging his own grave?

Grell sighed deeply, well there was no use reflecting more of it was there, stop being a coward and just get it over with.

Finally Grell just uncorked the vial and saluted his own mirror image. "Now sweety, is the time to ask yourself, is this what you want?" he asked his mirror reflection, then yelled loudly. "HELL YES IT IS!" he shouted downing the bottle, all of it, not leaving out a single drop and swallowed. "Bleh." He groaned wiping his mouth. "Disgusting." Then he looked up at the mirror image and.. Nothing.

Seconds went by, seconds that felt like hours and still.. Nothing, suddenly a big surge of disappointed went through Grell's body, threatening to choke him and make him break through in tears, if he hadn't known a moment ago this was what he wanted, he sure as hell knew it now!

Nothing happened and it felt horrible, like having your heart broken in a million pieces and then being stamped on by a foot the seize of a train and weighing at least ten ton, then have a hundred people stand pointing and laughing at his crushed dream spread around on the floor, Grell was just about ready to cry and break down in wails and big tears, god he wanted it so bad! So very badly!

And cried he did, wailing genuine tears trying to get the hurt out some-how, tears streaming down his eyes as he cried with a big open mouth practically screaming his frustrations out to the world, drying off his forehead that felt so sweaty and hot with the hand that was holding the now empty vial, not a drop left in it.

Then suddenly, Grells eyes widened as he gawked. He felt a burning sensation go down his throat and wide-eyed he dropped the vial so it shattered to a thousand pieces on the floor. "A.. Arghh." Grell gasped as the burning liquid inside of him spread from the throat and out into the stomach, causing tremendous pain, he felt his shoulder and then his arm, tying itselfs together in deep cramps as Grell held out his hand, gasping as the fingers forced themselves to open up, paining as if the finger bones was being broken and reconstructed. "auwww, tssh." Grell hissed feeling his heart beating rapidly but then suddenly it was his back which gave a big jag of pain making Grell scream as he fell to his knees while he felt his world grow fuzzy.

He felt burning hot, he was sweating and groaning in pain as the his very skin burned a thousand celcius at least.. "Ah… AH.. Ahhhh." he groaned feeling so hurt, pain being mixed with pleasure as suddenly his front started growing, his waist coat was suddenly feeling so constricting, "Urgh.." Grell groaned fumbling with the buttons to the waist coat with his shaking fingers, the mourns and groans shifted, from a voice that had been high pinched but obviously male into the mourns of a woman, as the waist coat finally bursted open, the lower region as well felt oddly tingly and Grell mourned, pictures of several delightful men going through his head as he licked his lips, grabbing his crotch groaning as it tickled and begged down there. God he wanted a handsome man to take him! His ass was tingling and stretching, his back crakling, and that was not to speak of his insides in the lower region, under the navel but above the crotch, on the inside, it was hurting so much, cramps on the inside, and yet it was also just so delightful. "Arghh." Grell mourned in pain rolling around on the floor holding his crotch.. Men.. GOD A MAN! TAKE ME! and Grell let out a big yell as if it was a climax.

Then he fell to the ground, gasping and mourning feeling the sweat running down his insanly hot body.. his.. Slowly Grell opened his eyes and looked down at his chest, where a pair of great breast had blossomed. "Oh.." Grell commented and was kind of surprised by the female voice coming out. Then she unbuttoned the shirt all the way up and looked down on the bare breasts, the slim waist then she looked up at the mirror again where a woman stood, freely exposed boobs and stomach in clothes far to big to her as pants and shirt practically fell of her as she stood, barely kept up by anything, but that only made her look that much greater.

It was a delightful beautiful woman, slender and perky, skin white as marble, long crimson red hair, green yellow eyes behind a pair of spectacles, pointy teethes.

Wide-eyed Grell looked at the image, then quickly she grabbed the trousers and tore them off, underpants with it, to exposé a completely naked woman in front of the mirror, with all that there belonged. "Oh my.." Grell commented then stood up posing. "Oh me oh my.. HAHAAAA!" she laughed jumping up and down so the boobs followed. "It's everything I could ever dream off, hallo darling." she beamed turning around to look at this new body from all ankles, tears welling over her eyes as she sniffed, this was so right this was so.. Her.. it was like for the first time ever, Grell could see her one true reflection. "And I'm so pretty to, that demon got nothing on me!" she commented in a deep blush before her eyes landed on the floor. "Oh." Grell commented bowing down to pick up a coat, a womans coat she had never been able to fit on because a mans shoulder were to wide, carefully she slid it over her shoulders, her shoulders that beforehand had been far to wide for this item, now the coat fit perfectly and Grell could even button it right in front, but she didn't, instead she just stood completely naked safe for the open coat, admiring her mirror reflection as tears fell down her eyes.

Let the world think what they want, finally Grell Sultcliff can go out to the world and say it, this is me!

Finally I can be the princess at the ball, bow over, I can be the vixen in their life, the greatest lover, wife or mother you have ever known! A WOMAN! She was truly.. what she always had been, but now all the world could see, and would have no way to question that she was in fact… a woman.

"GOD THIS FEELS SO GOOD!" Grell laughed falling down on her bed, laughing as she rolled around. "THIS BODY FEELS FANTASTIC! I feel so sexy!" she grinned then growing relaxed as she laid there with a happy smile on her face, exhaling deeply.

Suddenly she sniffed, new tears running down her eyes she had to wipe away with a finger that had bright red nail polish on it, now looking so much more right on the right body.

Then she gasped before grabbing her crotch with both hands. Oh all the worlds fine men, urhmm. She licked her lips.. She would really like a man inside of her, learn the feeling, she groaned by the mere thought, mourned in fact. "I would let them do a world of things to me." she commented in a moarn. "Just don't think I wont return the favour."

* * *

><p>Grell didn't even wait, her urges were far to big.. unfortunately she had basically no real womans wear to wear, so she settles for a black silk night gown showing her boobs and nice new ass, her nice long red coat that had beforehand belonged to madam red, now finally fitting her probably and a pair of high heeled shoes though they were way to big for a female foot.<p>

It simply was what she had, and somehow Grell didn't really care that humans would call it indecent, she was far to eager to test out her new body, her lower region tickling way to much for her to just stay put tonight.

Grell transported herself to the human realm and straightened out her coat, closing it up front, almost at ones did a couple of men stop and looked wide-eyed at her.

Grell merely smirked at them and send them a finger kiss, which made both men lighten up and blush in a way men usually wouldn't have done while Grell was still a man, well most men wouldn't, she had had her fair share of men gawking over her, and she had liked it back then.

Grinning like a maniac Grell headed for the only place still open at this time of night, a gawdy bar house, filled with stinking drunken humans.

But Grell didn't care right now, they were _men! _

Eagerly she opened the door and stepped in to the warm atmosphere and her face lightened up in delight as she saw all the men in front of her, true, usually she wouldn't settle for ordinary boring humans, they were never as pretty as immortals.

But her crotch was burning and itching for action, her boobs begging to be fumbled. "Hmm." Grell mourned folding down her skirt with her hand. God she needed a man so badly!

The men didn't take to long a time to notice either as they turned to her, one man would poke the other on the shoulder and wide eyed point to her, soon she had to attention of almost everyone looking at her with open mouths and big blushes on their faces.

Grell laughed loudly. "Oh you can look my darlings!" she grinned at them sending them a finger kiss. "It's all real! Call me woman red!" she laughed and the men all cheered and whistled.

"LET ME BUY YOU A DRINK! I'LL DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!" A man shouted.

"HEY I SAW HER FIRST!" Another man shouted.

"PLEASE MARRIE ME RED!" another drunk yelled and Grell laughed, this was so new, every one wanting her without her having to do a god damn thing.

Then she scanned the room with her eyes.. it was like going to a grant buffet, she could have anyone she choosed.

Slowly Grell moved down, occasionally having to slap away hands trying to touch her ass, one unfortunate man actually tried to pull her down on his lap, but that only resulted in Grell grabbing his hand twisting around painfully.

Yes she was a woman, but still also a shinigami, her physical strength was far stronger than any of these pigs.

Critically Grell scanned the mass of men in the room, she still had somewhat standards… there had to be just one person in here meeting those…

_There!_ That was the guy! An middle aged gentleman, he had a classy maturity above him, short dark brown hair slicked firmly back, icy blue eyes, a strict posture looking downright out of place in here, in such a gaudy bar, it did look like he had been dragged by someone and now just waited for the first opportunity to leave.

Some of his fine strictness did remind Grell a bit of a certain strict Shinigami executive, the mere thought of turning the head of this man made Grells head spin and she moved in as she sat herself in the chair next to this man, crossing her legs so her crotch itch wouldn't be to noticeable. "Hallo darling." She addressed him.

The man shifted his glass, then barely lifted an eyebrow.. uh, a resister! Well great!

"Is it just me or is it just dreadfully hot in here, could I perhaps trouble you for a drink?" Grell asked innocently looking up at him with a puppy dog look that would put real puppies to shame.

The man looked at her as he blinked, his mouth slowly forming into a thin line.

* * *

><p>A pair of loud people, a woman with crimson red hair and a formerly strict looking man basically fell out of the bar door, never stopping touching each other or morning.<p>

Grell could not stop herself as she fumbled all over the man, their lips constantly pressing against each other, their tongues going into each others mouths, their bodies pressing against one another as if they tried to somehow merge and become one as they stumbled outside to the nearest grass patch.

Grell could feel the mans manhood against her thigh and she mourned. "Oh yes.. YES!" she shouted as they both fell down on the grass, rolling around kissing, fumbling, kicking any clothes off their bodies, tearing it off, Grells red painted nails leaving trails of blood down the mans back as she grabbed him and pulled him in.

But he to seemed to be to far gone to even notice. "A woman like you, a woman like you could drive any man crazy!" he breathed, though just barely.

"I LIKE DRIVING MEN CRAZY!" Grell shouted leaning back her neck. "God take me!" she yelled as the man kissed her neck, all the way down to the spine, making Grell shiver, then she sat up and grabbed the mans pants. "Oh come on! Out with it!"

"Impatient woman?" The man asked.

"You have no idea." Grell swallowed hungrily as the pants finally fell off revealing a stiff manhood. "Oh there he is, hallo my darling." She whispered kissing the hard penis with light lips making the man gasp. "And I got something special for you." She grinned digging in her own pocket, taking out a little square package.

"What the hell is that?" The man asked wrinkling his nose at Grell.

"It's called protection darling." Grell simply stated holding up the condom between her fingers. "I just got this body of my dreams, I'm not about to ruin it because humans are filthy."

"Eh?" The man gaped.

"Don't worry though, I'll make it delightful for you." Grell smiled taking out the condom, then placed the thing in her mouth, blinking at the man before she moved down her lovers body, to his crotch, then slipped mouth and condom over the mans hardened manhood, making the man gasp in delight as Grell moved down her open mouth, placing the little piece of plastic on its desired place in the process before she retrieved. "There." She sighed sitting back, stroking the hard manhood with her hand, gently ensuring the condom was on right in the process. "That wasn't so bad was it? My what a big boy we have here." She grinned, then mourned. "Big boy, get inside of me, I beg of you. I need you." She mourned, then pushed the man back into the grass so he laid there on his back, his manhood stiff upwards.

The man mourned, completely out of it, completely at her mercy. Grell was in complete control, this mans most basic animal urges had left him incapable of as much as speexh, and Grell loved it as she climbed over the man on top, digging her nails into him, placing her legs over his.

"And now." Grell whispered, leaning down licking her mans neck. "Give me what I want, you human bastard, take me. Do it hard!" she mourned feeling her own sweat falling down her body, her voice inching for beg. "TAKE ME!" she exclaimed crushing her lips down on the mans, biting his mouth so her sharp teethes bored themselves into his flesh and left a bloody mess behind.

And the man yelled, roared like an delighted animal as he grabbed Grells waist and rolled them around so Grell was now on the bottom and him un top, letting out a wild roar as a uncaged animal, then bowed down biting Grells neck, his manhood hard against Grells thigh and then unable to stop himself, he thrust himself into Grell, making Grell gasp upon penetration.

"Ah, ahh." Grell mourned grabbing his neck to hold on. "More… MOORE!" she gasped. "I need more!"

The man whom had lost all power of speech forcefully thrusted back and ford, groaning as he harshly grabbed her shoulders, cutting off all blood, each thrust painful yet delightful, building and building until suddenly the man roared a loud roar that could be heard as an echo throughout the valley and Grell screamed as her body exploded in light.

And then she laid back, drenched in sweat, gasping for air. "Ah… Ah… Ah." She gasped. "Humans, wild as animals, delightful." She gasped for air. "Oh god.. God I never felt so good.. God, my god." She mourned.

The man as well looked half dead beside her, red in his face, soaked in sweat, gasping for air.. it didn't look like Grell would get much more action out of that one this evening, a bit disappointed she kicked to his practically half dead body. "I need something better than a human." She muttered. "You can't even control your urges can you?" she asked in a mutter, then sighed deeply. Still though, this had been wonderful, sitting there naked feeling the wind on her heated skin, boobs and torso, feeling like a beautiful nymph of nature. Grell smiled as she reached for her glasses looking to the stars. "That definitely felt a lot better than when I was a man." She sighed. "God it's even better than what I dreamed." Then she yawned deeply. "My it's late, I got work to do tomorrow." She commented reaching for her coat.

Though as she did, the man reached out a weak hand, grabbing Grells wrist. "You.. You. What did you do to me?" He barely managed to say in a horse voice. "What was that?" he asked.

"Simple desires my darling, I hope you enjoyed. I certainly did, I suppose I should thank you." Grell smiled at him.

"Where are you…. Going?" He breathed, fighting for each word.

"Kindly don't touch." Grell then snorted kicking his hand away. "You already got to touch all you wanted, it was fun but now it's over, I got business to attend to." She smirked. "Remember it as a sinful night with an devil or an angel, or forget it, I don't care." She told then jumped up and vanished, travelling back to the shinigami realm making the man looked wide-eyed at the place she had vanished from.


	2. At first all is good

Nervously Knox were looking himself over the shoulder, looking mostly like a criminal afraid of being caught.

Even though.. really he wasn't the one whom had done anything wrong.

Still, no one wanted to get on the wrong side of Mr. Spears Temper and well… Knox would have a hell of a time explaining this one!

_"Ronald Knox!" _

"ARGH!" Knox screamed standing up straight.. SHIT! He had been spotted. "Hehe.." he grinned awkwardly turning to face the executive. "Ha.. Hallo Mr. Spears." He greeted.

Spears frowned annoyed. "Aren't you supposed to be at a assignment right now?" he asked.

"Well.. the actual reaping wont be before an hour from now, so there's still time." Knox muttered poking his fingers together. "And well.. the thing is.. urh."

"Yes." Spears frowned impatiently. "This better be good, the shinigamis do not make mistakes, and I will not let today be the day we start."

"Ye-Yes sir." Knox groaned. "Well.. urhm.. The thing just is that.. well urh. I can't find Sempai anywhere." He told.

Spears lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"I was supposed to head out under his guidance, and he should have been here two hours ago but erh.. not one sign of him." Knox told looking up, biting his lip.

Spears groaned. "just typical, when you actually need him around." He hrmpfed crossing his arms.

"You erh.. You don't think that special assignment from yesterday did him in?" Knox asked. "I mean, all others failed."

"No the assignment went perfectly." William told taking out a little black notebook which he opened as he began to read it. "The record was delivered and filed yesterday evening, it was a complete success, for ones Mr. Sutcliffs absurd nature came the shinigami realm to good use." He told closing the book.

"Ah I see." Knox commented. "Still, as eccentric Sempai is, it's not like him to be late. I can't remember him ever coming late to an assignment _you _handed out."

"Don't be so sure, there was a time Mr. Sutcliff decided to vanish an entire year, apparently playing human butler in the mortal realm." William snorted. "Well Mr. Knox, it seems like you are on your own, I must of course ask you to report whether Mr. Sutcliff shows up or not in great detail, and I hope for his own sake he'll be able to explain his absence."

"Yes sir." Knox exhaled. "I still wonder though… Where on earth could he be?"

* * *

><p>"UHHHH!" Grell shouted in delight as she pressed her palms and her face against a big window, on the other side of the window stood a number of dresses on mannequins, high heeled shoes, bonnets, lingery. "Oh-my-god-it's-all-so-pretty-oh-my-god-I'm-blushing!" Grell squeeled dancing around holding her hand to her chest, the ran for the door and almost slammed it open as she stood there in a wide grin.<p>

Stunned the shop keeper and shop helper looked at her blinking. "Urhm.." a helper blinked. "Can.. Can I help you miss?" she asked.

"YES!" Grell shouted. "I need a dress! _Immediately_." She told delighted. "I want it red, it needs to be red!" She told dancing around. "I want it to show my figure to and UH do you have anything with sleeve laces?" she asked. "And a cleavage! A nice big cleavage!"

"A.. A red dress?" The helper asked. "Well mam, usually we need to take measurements and sew it, that usually takes a day at least."

"But I need one now." Grell complained. "All I got to wear is this!" she told spreading out her arms showing the coat and under it clearly she had bare legs and way to big high heeled shoes.

"Oh my goodness!" The shopkeeper suddenly shouted coming running. "A woman running around like… what on earth could have brought you in such a position?" she asked.

"Pretty difficult to explain." Grell exhaled deeply. "I guess you could say, I've been trapped for a while, I just managed to escape but well.. my clothes." She told. "Don't worrie though I got money to pay for new ones!" she told holding up a pouch. "I'm starting my new life today! And first and foremost I'm going to wear pretty clothes!" she squeeled delight. "Real pretty clothes!"

"That sounds horrible! Being trapped I mean." The shop keeper gaped. "Well don't worry my dear, I think I got the thing just for you." She told grabbing Grells wrist. "This way please." She asked pulling Grell to the backroom which was covered from the street by a curtain.

Grell could only smile happily as she was pulled inside and put on a stool.

"Now let me look at your measurements." The shop keeper suggested taking off Grells coat for her, to reveal the silky night gown underneath streamlining with her body.

"Oh dear, you don't even have a corset?" The shopkeeper asked.

"No." Grell shook her head. "And I need panties to look!" she told pulling up to reveal a pair of white silk boxers. "This is all I got! Do you have silk underwear? I like my underwear to be silk."

The shopkeeper blinked as she looked at the scandily revealed underwear then slowly nodded. "Yes mam, silk is the highest fashion in… why don't I got get you a pair at ones?" she asked. "And a corset." She commented turning away blushing deeply.

Grell laughed loudly. "No reason to be embarrassed darling, I got nothing you don't." she told letting go of her nightgown letting it drop down. "At least I should hope so." She told posing with a hand on her hip, truly showing her lustrous female curvy forms.

"I suppose… That's one way looking at it." The shopkeeper cleared her throat. "I got a couple of already sewn dresses that might fit you, of course for a perfect fit you would have to wait a day.. Was it a red dress you wanted?" she asked.

"Oh yes!" Grell beamed. "Crimson red please!"

* * *

><p>Knox sighed deeply as he sat up on the roof top looking at his watch as he out of her corner looked at the already burning building, though there still was some minutes before the first person in there would die, the flames hadn't quite reached the upper levels yet, but soon enough, there would be six people dying.. six people whom would probably be fighting, this really wasn't a solo job.<p>

"God Sempai." Knox hissed looking at his wristwatch as the visor mercilessly moved closer and closer. "Where the hell are you? You should have been here hours ago!" he hissed.

Then it was time, Knox could not postpone it anymore, he had to jump in, sighing he stood up grabbing his lawnmower death scythe.. Well this was going to be hell for sure!

"OI! YOU DOWN THERE!" A voice suddenly shouted. "DON'T YOU DARE START ON THE FUN WITHOUT ME!"

Knox blinked, it had been a womans voice galling slowly he looked up to the roof opposite him, the roof of the flaming building where the flames had now reached the top.

And there standing among the flames, letting the fire lick around her though they didn't hurt her the least, was one hell of a gorgeous woman.

A woman in a long crimson red dress that perfectly followed her slim yet extremely gifted figure, the skirt billowed with the flames revealing a pair of perfect legs wearing scarlet red pointed heels, her long crimson red hair followed that wind, her glowing green eyes practically laughing at him from behind a pair of square red glasses, the long red coat looked oddly familiar just like those glasses, and over her shoulder she was casually holding a chainsaw as if it was just a little nips weighing nothing, her other hand holding her hip as she grinned at him. "What's wrong my little Knoxie?" she asked. "Got your tongue?"

Knox's mouth dropped open, no it couldn't be! That was impossible. "Se-Sempai?" he asked.

"Sorry about the wait, I just couldn't go to work indecent." Grell sighed. "I needed a dress that actually fit." She told then lightened up in a beam. "Well what are you waiting for, COME ON!" she yelled gleefully jumping right down through the hole in the roof top, chain saw and everything with her.

"Se-SEMPAI!" Knox yelled then finally managed to jump over himself. "SEMPAI WAIT FOR ME!" he yelled.

In the burning building Knox barely knew what was going on, his mind was seriously to distracted.

So distracted that he barely noticed it as a record came from behind and grabbed his neck. "ARGH!" he screamed.

Just as a chainsaw was forced down cutting the record that had grabbed Knox's neck. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KNOX!" that ridiculously gorgeous red haired woman shouted at Knox. "IT'S NOT DECENT BEHAVIOUR TO MAKE A LADY DO ALL THE WORK!" she shouted as she kicked another record away with a foot wearing that high heel, then reached into her coat finding a record container.

Knox could only stunned look at her from the floor as she collected the record. "I must be dreaming." He whispered, then rubbed his eyes but it didn't help.

Then only to be kicked in the rear by this shinigami woman. "DON'T JUST SIT THERE YOU GOT WORK TO DO!" she shouted at him. "There are still five more people to be reaped! And these ones are fighters!"

"Ye-Yes sir MAM!" Knox corrected himself. "I'm.. I'm right on it." He told getting back up on his legs, stumbling a bit around, then shook his head, she was right. The job came first, this was important.

The only way a shinigami could actually die was if he was being killed by a record to strong for him, which is why they always worked in pairs, this job was not without its dangers in the field, and Knox had to push any strange happenings to the back of his mind just focusing on the job!

* * *

><p>Five souls more and the two shinigamis could take a breather outside, looking at the burning building in front of them.<p>

"It's actually kind of beautiful, in its own melancholic way isn't it?" The redhead commented looking at the flames that almost seemed to reflect in her glowing green eyes.

"Se-Sempai?" Knox asked, and the woman turned her head to him with a questioning raised eyebrow. "Is.. Is that really you?" he asked.

Grell smirked lightly. "Of course I'm me, who else would I be?" she asked.

"Well it's just.. You are.. well urhm." Knox swallowed. "Sorry but I don't recall you having boobs the last time I saw you." he commented in a slight groan.

Grell smirked lightly. "True." She commented. "Is it making you uncomfortable?" she asked in a teasing smile.

"Well not exactly." Knox told. "It's just… a bit of a shock, honestly." He told. "It's.. hard seeing you as, well, the same Sempai as I've been out with for all those missions, it's like looking at another person entirely! But not really, because it still looks like you, but it's not the same.. I mean. It's a tad bit confusing that's all." he told.

Grell sighed deeply plummeting down next to him. "I'm not going to apologies for that one." She flat out stated.

Knox swallowed, then glanced at her. "So erh.. are you.. All woman? I mean."

Grell smirked back at him. "Do you want to see?" she asked.

"I would if I knew I had any chance with you." Knox rolled his eyes. "I know I'm not the type you'll actually let touch you."

Grell grinned. "It's nothing personal I promise, maybe when you're older, some day you'll be a man. Like with all truly brilliant things, it takes time to mature. It's like fine wine, why settle with a dull untested drink when you it can be so much richer when matured probably?" She blinked at him. "So you really would want to have a look?" she asked in a sly grin.

"Have you any idea how hot you look?" Knox asked. "Human women can be very pretty, but you.. It's almost to weird to look at." He confessed. "I've never seen a shinigami woman before, god if there were more and they all looked like you, that would be something!" he sighed deeply out in dream land.

"Well I'm glad I can satisfy." Grell smirked and looked towards the flames before she blinked, shortly she thought she saw a shadow, a white skinned woman looking disappointed at her, changing into a grinning demon woman and then they were gone, Grell blinked wide-eyed.

"Sempai?" Knox asked.

Grell shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just thought I saw.. Oh well that's impossible any-way." She sighed standing up lifting her chainsaiw over her shoulder. "I suppose we better get back to the shinigami realm."

"Wait a minute, you intend to go back… _like that?!" _Knox asked.

"Well how else would I go back?" Grell asked looking at Knox.

"I don't know… Can't you just.. I mean." Knox blabbered embarrassed.

"Turn back to a man?" Grell asked then snorted. "Even if I could, why would I?" she asked. "I'm a lady you know, always have been."

"Well that's certainly true." Knox exhaled then blinked. "God I'm so sorry! I've been so shocked I compleately forgot to.. CONGRATULATION SEMPAI!" he shouted. "You, I don't know how but you did it!" he grinned grabbing her hand. "And may I say it suits you! Totally easy on the eye!" he blinked. "I'm happy for you Sempai."

Grell blinked surprised at him, then smiled lightly. "Thank you Knox, that does mean a lot." She told holding a hand over her chest, which now also quite obviously had boobs, lovingly lifted up and showcased by the corset and the generiously big cleavage cut in the dress. "You may hold me against the wind on a ship, any time." She told.

"It's an honour mam!" Knox grinned in a smirk then halted. "God. Mr. Spears wont be happy about this."

Grell though snorted. "Let him have his little anger fit, I did _nothing_ wrong." She told. "There are no rules against Shinigami women, believe me I checked!" she stated pointing at Knoxk.

"I guess not." Knox swallowed. "But.. Wouldn't that be because there never has been any shinigami women? So why would anyone ever need to write any rules about them?"

Grell merely rolled her eyes. "Pff, details. Well Then." Grell sighed reached him one of her perfect female hands with sparkling red nail polish on the fingers. "Will you escort me to the shinigami realm?"

"It would be my honour sempai." Knox smirked accepting the hand and they both vanished from the spot as if they hadn't even been there.


	3. Then trouble

There were gasps in the Shinigami realm, shinigamis just stopped and then gaped.

A woman was walking down their hallways, in a place where only shinigamis were allowed, and there were no female shinigamis!

To make things even more obvious, Grell being ever the actress was looking at it as a grant performance and blow kissed as she cheered. "Hallo my lovelies! How are you all doing!" she laughed.

Knox tried to look away, but with the entire spectacle his sempai was making it was… kind of a lost cause already.

"What's the matter, you've never seen a lady before?" Grell asked posing for one of the shinigamis whom was starring particularly much. "Oh my, you're kind of cute." She grinned moving closer. "If you want to do dinner, just say the word." She blinked at him and went on.

Well, at least Grell was confident, she didn't give a damn about the stares and it was with that attitude that she waltzed straight into the office of one William T Spears with the records she was supposed to hand over.

Knox decided to stay behind on that one, out of the room, he had no desire to be caught up in that fight.

As Grell entered, the first thing she saw was her lovely man, sitting on his desk as usual, not even looking at her at all, but kept reading the papers.

Grells mouth cracked in a broad grin as she spoke up. "Hallo Will Darling."

The man otherwise always so stoic choked by the voice, then looked up, only for his mouth to drop open while his glasses nearl fell off.

Grell lifted an eyebrow. "Some-thing the matter dearest?" he asked.

"Sut-Sutcliff?" William asked in a disbelieving voice that went beyond how he had ever sounded, oh yes, already she was turning his head and Grell liked it!

"Naturally darling, who else?" Grell asked sitting untop of the desk putting one leg over the other in a seductive manner.

Quickly William found his posture again before he frowned. "I have little to say about your eccentric ways." he commented dryly. "This time though, you are going to far." he commented dryly. "The shinigami is an office, we have a dress code, I allowed the heels and hair."

Grell pouted. "What else would you have me wear, have you any idea how difficult it is to get as much as a pair of flat shoes for women?" she asked.

William hissed. "Then do not dress as a woman, you are a man, whether you like it or not." he groaned pressing a hand towards his forehead.

"Oh!" Grell blinked. "Oh I see, you think I'm just. Sorry will darling, somebody offered me a gift of a lifetime, and as a result." at that she buttoned up her dress and opened it for William to see the chest, complete with corset and boobs held up by said corset. "It's all quite real!" she grinned.

That made William silence as he looked gobsmacked at Grell. "What?" he asked.

"All of it." Grell smiled. "You can touch if you want, down below is quite a wasteland to, but we could explore it together, Will dear." she grinned laying over the table with the exposed breasts upwards.

A big blush went over Williams cheeks as he looked down, obviously trying to keep it together, then at last pushed Grell down from the table, making Grell fall harshly on the floor.

"_Hey."_ Grell muttered sitting up, still with as exposed breasts as ever. "Is that how to treat a lady?" she asked.

William bit his lip then looked away. "This is quite unheard of." he commented. "You found a way, to turn yourself into.. into a.. Into a." he didn't seem like he knew how to proceed from there.

"A woman, yes." Grell sighed standing up buttoning her shirt. "Well, transform my body at least, still the same old Grell inside my sweet." she blushed sending a finger kiss.

"I see." William commented looking down, his face now red. "This is.. Quite unheard of." he stated then looked up sourly. "In the entire history of the reapers, never has there been a female shinigami, it's against regulations!"

Grell pouted. "I'm sorry to contradict you Will darling, but I've been a woman since the day I was born, meaning for all of the time I've ever been a reaper, I'm just sorry you people didn't want to see it." she reached tongue of him. "So that contradicts statement one, as for statement two." she held up a finger. "I've read the rule books, there are no regulations concerning the genders of the reapers, I am breaking no rules."

"That is because there's never been a female shinigamis, so there was no need for official rules." Will groaned. "We are all created male."

"Because a female shinigami would be a disaster?" Grell asked sitting on a chair crossing her leg. "I'm sorry, I might have flaws but I am not the person whom started to bring corpses back to life or edit records." she told. "Beside the flaws I have made, well I don't see how my gender has anything to do with that." she commented brushing back a cascade of red hair. "Whether you like it or not, Will, i've always has been and always will be a woman. Do with me what you like, it wont chance facts. Now, do you have work for me or don't you?" she asked. "Not all of us has all day.

"Grell Sutcliff, you will stop this latest childish act and turn yourself back at ones!" William hissed.

"Well even if I could, you wouldn't be able to make me!" Grell hissed now genuinely angry as she stood up. "And to think I would give you exclusive right to this if you agreed." She muttered annoying buttoning up her dress again to finally cover those boobs.

"If you could?" William asked. "Don't tell me it's permanent!"

"Well of course it's permanent!" Grell exclaimed. "You think people just change genders with the snap of a finger?" she asked snapping her finger. "So deal with it!"

William bit his lip, clearly angry as he sat down. "I shall need to do some research." He told. "This is not over Sutcliff, this is going over the line, we are not a play house we are a working machine which keeps the entire univers running."

"Oh don't give me that crap, I never said I would stop working." Grell rolled her eyes. "So just give me my next assignment already, unless that is, you want me on leave." She then commented. "Of course then, you'll loose one of your best agents, and you are already low in staff as it is."

At that William looked up blinking.

"I assure you, I didn't loose any of my abilities, I'm as effective as a reaper as ever." Grell told. "Now, will you give me my next assignment?" she asked reaching forward a hand.

William looked up at her, with darkly eyes before finally he reached her the envelope with the next assignment. "This is not over Sutcliff, your actions have consequences, and you will face them."

"Fine then." Grell snorted taking her assignment. "I don't see how this concern you at all or my colleagues, as long as I do my job right?" she asked.

To that William did not answer but turned away and Grell walked out, nearly smacking the door after her.

"So… I suppose it could have gone better?" Knox questioned.

"Will is to stiff for his own good sometimes." Grell muttered. "Good thing he is cute, at least he has that going for him." She sighed deeply.

"You could be put on probation." Knox commented.

"Pff, so what?" Grell asked. "It'll give me time to have some fun." She told. "I got a lot of stuff to try out." She told in a blink. "You should try to be a woman sometime, it's so much fun!"

"I think I'll pass." Knox then told. "New assignment huh?" he then asked looking at the envelope in Grells hands.

"Oh yes." Grell nodded. "Grell Sutcliff lost nothing just because her libido changed shape." She grinned. "And my body feels hotter when I try to sleep."

That made Knox stop up. "Erhm Sempai, i've been with a good number of women and none of them ever told me they became hotter when they slept, that doesn't sound normal." he told.

"I don't know." Grell shrugged. "I still got a few things i'm tried to get used to... all though." she frowned rubbing her chin. "Oh forget it." she then told. "It's probably nothing."

In the night though, weird things were happening to Grell, sweat fell down her forehead as she groaned. "Urgh...so.. hot." she whispered in her sleep.

And far away a female demon licked her lips gladly. "Oh this life force is devine, I never had reaper before." she sighed. "Please do continue my sister, do continue burning." she encouraged.


End file.
